


Песня_о_любви.mp3

by idoubleknot



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: В этом и была главная проблема, не так ли? В песнях менялся ритм и темп, но, если прислушаться и пристально взглянуть на лирику, было чувство, что они все одинаковые.И это чертовски расстраивало.(или Брайану позарез нужен был кто-то, кто споёт для него. Жаль, что Дже не любил грустные песни.)





	Песня_о_любви.mp3

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lovesong.mp3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849990) by [ttamarrindo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo). 



‒ Серьёзно, хён. Опять?  
Брайан проснулся и заморгал. Перед его лицом, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах, маячило что-то розовое, что наверняка было Вонпилем. Огорчённо нахмуренные брови и раздражённый вздох только подтвердили догадки.  
‒ Который час? ‒ пробормотал он в ответ. Щека была прижата к чему-то пластиковому и явно неудобному, а в глаза будто насыпали песка, отчего было адски больно. Брайан поднялся и с подозрением оглянулся. Он находился в своей студии, что было вполне логично в его текущей ситуации. Так же здесь был Вонпиль ‒ его руки лежали на бёдрах Брайана, а сам он выглядел взволнованно ‒ если подумать, это тоже вписывалось в привычный ход вещей.  
‒ Ты обещал мне больше так не делать. ‒ Вонпиль вздохнул, наморщил нос и, нагнувшись, начал собирать разбросанные по всему полу студии обёртки из-под бургеров. Он бросил их в мусорное ведро и в очередной раз вздохнул, обнаружив, что ведро было до краёв заполнено чашками из-под дешёвой лапши, которую Брайан скупал пачками в магазинчике в конце улицы. ‒ Это должно прекратиться.  
‒ Это называется творческим процессом, ‒ вывернулся Брайан, пытаясь звучать нормально, хотя во рту будто была вата. Он был не в настроении для очередной лекции, не когда поспал три часа, а то и меньше. Без кофеина было невозможно хорошо соображать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы защищаться.  
‒ Ты гробишь своё здоровье, вот чем ты занимаешься, ‒ пробормотал Вонпиль.  
Брайан притворился, что ничего не слышал. Тот был прав, но он не был готов признаваться во всех своих проблемах, в ближайшее время точно.  
Какое-то время Брайан старался избавиться от вредных привычек: питаться чем-то, кроме лапши, хоть иногда, спать дома вместо того, чтобы отключаться на старом кожаном диване в студии, ходить в душ чаще. Такого рода привычки.  
Он обещал Вонпилю постараться, и он действительно пытался, но, в итоге, ему работалось лучше в привычных условиях, и если это значило, что надо было запереть себя в студии, пока трек полностью не будет закончен, не обращая внимания ни на еду, ни на сон, значит, всё было правильно?   
Окей, ладно, следовало признать, что количество пустых стаканов из-под кофе на столе вселяло тревогу, но с этим мало что можно было поделать. Он был на последнем курсе, и только один проект отделял от диплома. Менять привычный ход вещей сейчас, когда прошёл с этим все пять лет университета, было бы крайне идиотским решением. А идиотом Брайан не был, сколько бы раз на этом Вонпиль не настаивал.  
Суть в том, что избавление от плохих привычек проходило именно так, как ожидал Брайан. Что значит не так хорошо, как того хотелось бы.  
‒ Который час? ‒ спросил он ещё раз, присев на стул и начав разминать плечи в попытке избавиться от напряжения в шее. Это была плата за сон за столом.  
‒ Почти девять, ‒ ответил Вонпиль, и, чёрт, кажется, он был в беде.  
‒ Твою ж мать, ‒ ругнулся Брайан. Стул буквально отлетел назад, когда он вскочил на ноги. ‒ Мне надо отметиться с прогрессом по альбому в девять.   
Он пробежался рукой по засаленным волосам, жирные спутанные пряди буквально липли ко лбу. Потом перевёл взгляд вниз на одежду и осмотрел её. Вся рубашка была в пятнах от бульона из-под лапши. Чёрт.  
‒ Я знаю. ‒ Вонпиль закатил глаза. ‒ Как думаешь, почему я здесь? Не зря я синхронизировал твой гугл-календарь со своим, хён.  
Брайан моргнул.  
‒ Это вмешательство в личную жизнь. У меня, чёрт возьми, есть права.   
‒ Нет, нету. Не когда ты живешь на помойке. ‒ Вонпиль обвёл рукой студию. ‒ А теперь шевелись, хён. ‒ Он бросил в сторону Брайана одежду, и тот едва поймал вещи перед лицом. ‒ На душ времени нет, поэтому просто переодевайся и освежись. У тебя волосах остался рамён.  
Брайан кивнул, но на полпути в ванную вспомнил кое-что.  
‒ Погоди, мне нужно записать диск...  
‒ Я займусь этим. ‒ Вонпиль махнул ему, уже сидя за компьютером. ‒ Просто иди переодеваться.   
‒ Спасибо, ‒ пробормотал Брайан перед тем, как Вонпиль кинул клочок бумаги ему в голову с криком: "Боже, хён, хватит терять время!", и растворился в ванной. Он надеялся, что Вонпиль знает, как много это для него значит.

+

‒ Очень хорошо, Ёнхён. Ты значительно продвинулся вперёд.  
Брайан наблюдал за тем, как профессор Шин переключала песни, сосредоточившись на экране. Он пошаркал ногами, не в силах справиться с чувством растущей гордости, когда женщина повернулась в его сторону с удовлетворённой улыбкой.  
‒ Я рад. ‒ Брайан был действительно доволен. А ещё испытывал небывалое облегчение. Он месяцами работал над проектом как проклятый, тщательно взвешивая каждый бит, каждую паузу, каждое слово. Он волновался из-за отзыва преподавательницы не столько из-за того, что альбом занимал большую часть выпускной оценки (само собой, Брайан хотел выпуститься), сколько из-за желания закончить университет с чем-то, чем он мог гордится, что могло помочь ему сделать имя в музыкальной индустрии.   
‒ Альбом хорош, ‒ сказала профессор Шин, снизив громкость музыки, чтобы её голос звучал чётко и ясно. ‒ Но он не полный.  
‒ Не полный, ‒ на автомате повторил Брайан. ‒ Я… я не понимаю? Надо было создать альбом с восемью песнями, и я это сделал. У меня есть восемь песен, как того и просили. Они готовы. Альбом закончен.   
‒ Да, альбом закончен, ‒ с лёгкостью согласилась профессор Шин. ‒ Но он не полный. Ёнхён, ты создал целый альбом, и я вижу, как тяжело ты над ним трудился. И я бы его приняла, будь это альбом любого другого студента, но, думаю, ты можешь ещё лучше.   
‒ Лучше. ‒ Брайан зажевал слово, стараясь не звучать так горько, как чувствовал. ‒ Лучше, ‒ повторил ещё раз, и всё не мог до конца поверить. Он вложил в этот альбом всё, что знал, спел все песни сам, потому что чувствовал, что только он может отдать им должное. Ему казалось, что это хороший альбом, и что он уже сам по себе лучше. Что бы это не значило.   
‒ Да. Лучше, Ёнхён, ‒ женщина всё ещё по-доброму улыбалась. ‒ Этот альбом ‒ воплощение тебя. Каждая песня отображает твой стиль и крутится вокруг одной темы. Я просто думаю, что для тебя было бы плюсом попробовать что-то другое.  
‒ Так что именно вы от меня хотите? Изменить одну из песен? ‒ Брайану это было по силам. У него оставалась неделя до представления окончательной версии альбома, и, хотя результат не был идеальным, Брайан мог что-то придумать. Изменить бит, поправить слова. Он мог это сделать.  
‒ Ну… нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты добавил ещё одну песню.  
‒ Вы хотите, чтобы я написал новую песню? ‒ переспросил Ёнхён и ощетинился на кивок женщины. ‒ Полностью новая песня. За неделю. Несмотря на то, что в требованиях ясно говорится только о восьми треках.  
‒ Ёнхён, я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, ‒ профессор Шин вздохнула, сняла очки и посмотрела Брайану прямо в глаза. ‒ Ты можешь представить этот альбом, он всё ещё хорош, ты даже будешь одним из лучших выпускников. Но...  
‒ Но этого недостаточно.   
Брайан вздохнул и, кажется, что-то понял.  
‒ Ты молодец, Ёнхён, ‒ сказала профессор. ‒ У тебя есть будущее в этой индустрии, в этом я уверена, но оно есть и у остальных. Как только ты сделаешь первый шаг в реальный мир, у тебя не будет времени на эксперименты, не поначалу так точно. Именно поэтому я думаю, что тебе стоит попробовать создать что-то отличное от того, к чему ты привык, увидеть свой потенциал, пока у тебя есть шанс.   
Брайан вздохнул и сжал зубы. Он уже знал, что собирается сделать.  
‒ Тогда ладно, ‒ сглотнул он. ‒ К следующей неделе у меня будет новая песня.  
‒ Превосходно! ‒ Профессор Шин хлопнула в ладони и довольно улыбнулась. ‒ Дождаться не могу посмотреть, с чем ты придёшь.   
Если я приду с чем-то, горько подумал Брайан, однако ничего не сказал, потому что не в его привычках было отступать от вызовов, по крайней мере, не тогда, когда дело касалось музыки.   
Одна неделя, думал он, попрощавшись с профессором и выйдя на площадку, одна песня.   
Что-то новое. 

+

‒ Я не знаю, что делать, ‒ ворчал Брайан. ‒ Они все звучат чертовски одинаково.   
Вонпиль вздохнул, один карандаш торчал между его зубов, а второй ‒ за ухом. Ленивой понедельничной ночью они торчали в студии, и разбитый Брайан, развалившись на диване, постукивал ногой по боку дивана. Стук, пауза. Стук, пауза.  
‒ В конце концов, ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Так всегда бывает, ‒ ответил Вонпиль и согнулся над записями в книжке, что лежала у него на ногах. ‒ У тебя всё ещё есть время.  
‒ Шесть дней, ‒ пробормотал Брайан, поднял руки и уставился на следы синих чернил, которые лишь добавили расстройства. ‒ У меня есть шесть дней, Вонпиль-а.  
‒ Знаешь, ‒ резко оборвал Вонпиль, надев на маркер колпачок, развернулся в сторону Брайана и осуждающе взглянул с поднятыми бровями. ‒ Ты бы сдвинулся с мёртвой точки, если бы действительно писал музыку вместо того, чтобы лежать тут в ожидании порыва вдохновения.   
‒ Дело не во вдохновении, ‒ обиделся Брайан. ‒ Просто...  
Просто что? Мелькнула ужасная мысль, вдруг он позарился на кусок, который не в   
силах проглотить. Что, возможно, песни о расставании ‒ это всё, на что он способен.  
Лишь одна мысль об этом причиняла боль. Альбом закончен, говорила профессор Шин, и Брайан не мог с ней не согласиться. Он не так часто себя хвалил, но сейчас был горд тем, что создал. Его альбом ‒ пока безымянный, но это временно, ‒ был сильным, варьировался от тяжелых и быстрых песен до мягких и медленных. В нём был баланс, настроение, которое пронизывало каждую песню и связывало их воедино.   
В этом и была главная проблема, не так ли? В песнях менялся ритм и темп, но, если прислушаться и пристально взглянуть на лирику, было чувство, что они все одинаковые.  
Песни о расставании. Разные слова. Один смысл.  
И это чертовски расстраивало.  
‒ Хватит зацикливаться, ‒ что-то прилетело Брайану в голову. Он повернулся и увидел скомканный кусок лекции Вонпиля, эдакую угрозу с его сторону.  
‒ Это насилие.   
‒ Это позитивный настрой, ‒ парировал Вонпиль и сладко улыбнулся во все зубы. Брайан нахмурился пуще прежнего.  
‒ Как удар в голову может являться позитивным настроем?   
‒ Я не говорил, что позитивным он будет для тебя, хён, ‒ цокнул языком Вонпиль. ‒ Это хорошо для моего уровня стресса. Расслабляет.  
‒ Паршивец, ‒ фыркнул Брайан, невольно развеселившись. Он положил голову на спинку дивана и продолжил отстукивать ритм ногой. Стук, пауза. Стук, пауза. ‒ Со страхом жду дня твоего выпуска и работы учителем. Я уже слышу крики детей.  
‒ Дети меня любят, ‒ просто ответил Вонпиль. ‒ Именно поэтому мы так хорошо ладим.   
‒ Ой, да ладно, ‒ усмехнулся Брайан. ‒ Я не ребенок.  
‒ Кого ты обманываешь. Ведёшь себя именно так. ‒ Вонпиль смерил его взглядом, которым одаривает директор у себя в кабинете. Брайан был уверен, что однажды из Вонпиля получится замечательный учитель. ‒ А теперь, хён, иди домой. Уже поздно, и толку никакого нет.   
‒ Ладно, ‒ вздохнул Брайан, потому что тот был прав.   
На часах было уже три часа ночи, тогда как он провёл за компьютером все восемь, перебирая биты, пробуя случайные аккорды в попытке создать что-то новое, что-то другое, пока не сдался. Он застрял, и знал это.  
В груди засело чувство неправильности происходящего, скрутилось мерзким узлом в животе. Признавать поражение было ужасно.  
Брайану нужен был перерыв.  
‒ Пошли, ‒ сказал он, помогая Вонпилю собраться. ‒ Хён угостит тебя обедом.  
‒ Уже слишком поздно для обеда, ‒ вздохнул Вонпиль.   
‒ Тогда хён угостит тебя очень ранним завтраком.   
‒ Ты невыносим, ‒ фыркнул Вонпиль и всё равно пошёл с ним. 

+

Бит был готов в среду.  
Он не был идеален, ведь у Брайана не было привычки накладывать мелодию сверху, как и писать таким же образом слова, но, наверное, это было к лучшему. Профессор Шин говорила экспериментировать, именно этим он и собирался заняться.   
Даже если бит звучал ровно так же, как он отбивал ритм по дивану, будь что будет, верно?  
Будь что будет.

+

Дело в том, что теперь у Брайана появилась новая проблема.  
‒ Чёрт, ‒ ругнулся он, отбросил наушники прочь и в расстройстве сжал зубы. Не получалось. Его голос не подходил песне, биту. Он был слишком сильным, не соответствовал, не работал. ‒ Чёрт, ‒ ругнулся он ещё раз, сделал глубокий вдох и поставил на повтор.  
Из колонок доносился звук его собственного голоса. Песня была медленная, гораздо медленнее любой из его альбома, колеблющейся, будто не знала, в каком направлении двигаться, какой должна быть её следующая нота.  
Голос Брайана плавал поверх, слишком быстрый для этого ритма, и неважно, сколько раз он перезаписывался, результат выходил один и тот же.  
Слова тоже были неправильные, в них был вложен смысл, непонятный Брайану, то, что он вроде бы и знал, но не до конца осознавал.   
Он просто взял случайные фразы из тетради и попытался слепить из них хоть что-то. Первый куплет был ещё ничего, несколько строк о встрече кого-то нового и образовании связи. Припев слишком сильно кричал о любви, звучал клишировано и перегружено, но с приближающимся дедлайном Брайану приходилось работать с тем, что было.  
Но он знал, что это не то. Песня звучала неправильно, как если бы её уносило течением в никуда.  
Брайан закрыл глаза. Нажал на повтор.  
И пробовал ещё раз. 

+

‒ Мне кажется, ‒ сказал Вонпиль, ‒ что ты двигаешься в неверном направлении.  
‒ Тебе кажется? ‒ передразнил Брайан. Однако в голосе не было недовольства, только тяжкий груз усталости.  
‒ Ты ведь пытаешься написать песню о любви? ‒ спросил Вонпиль, вгрызаясь в самгёпсаль и не обращая внимания на собственные манеры. Он только разделался с тестом по психологии и теперь умирал от голода ‒ по крайней мере, так он сказал Брайану, когда позвонил и потребовал накормить его. Брайану же казалось, что это было больше для того, чтобы вытащить из студии, и чтобы он сам не забыл поесть.   
‒ Возможно, ‒ пожал плечами Брайан. Песня о любви была действительно тем, что он пытался написать? Вполне может быть, и это было что-то новое. Вряд ли он писал такое прежде, и наверняка именно по этой причине он был так плох в этом. ‒ Я не знаю.  
‒ Видишь, в этом и проблема, ‒ сказал Вонпиль, показательно тыкая палочками в его сторону. ‒ Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём поёшь, и ещё удивляешься, что звучит плохо?  
Брайан надкусил свой обед и начал жевать, обдумывая сказанное.   
‒ Давай представим, что ты прав. Это всё равно никак не помогает решить проблему. У меня есть кое-что, ‒ ответил он игнорируя прямой взгляд Вонпиля. ‒ Проблема в том, что я не могу спеть.  
‒ Найди кого-то, кто споёт для тебя.  
И о. А это мысль.  
И не должно было быть сложно. Брайан из упрямства настоял на том, чтобы самому исполнить песни в альбоме, чувствуя, что так работа будет более личной, но он был в курсе, что множество однокурсников просили помощи с вокальной частью. Многие ходили к выпускникам вокального факультета и записывали пробные варианты у них.  
Это был не идеальный вариант, но уже что-то.  
И определенно, что-то новое. 

+

‒ Прости, но финальные выступления буквально на носу. Я не могу позволить себе взять ещё один проект сейчас.  
‒ Хорошо. ‒ Брайан с усилием сдержался от крика. ‒ Без проблем. Спасибо в любом случае.  
Девушка ‒ первокурсница с вокального факультета, имя которой Брайан даже не удосужился узнать, не первая, не последняя его цель (но Брайан уже был на грани отчаяния) ‒ кивнула, извинительно улыбнулась и рванула в сторону здания. 

[4:37] **вонпилю**   
не могу найти никого кто б спел   
есть идеи?

Брайан спрятал телефон в карман, зная, что не получит ответа, пока Вонпиль не закончит с дневными занятиями. Он вздохнул и направился обратно в студию (что занимало довольно много времени), где, сев за стол, едва удержался от того, чтобы не приложиться к нему головой.   
Четверг 14 числа прошёл в красных жирных буквах на экране. Четверг, который означал, что у Брайана осталось три дня, чтобы закончить дурацкую песню о любви, доказать, что он способен написать что-то большее, чем просто грустная мелодия и даже более грустные слова.  
Он нажал на плэй. И позволил ритму незаконченной песни убаюкать себя с надеждой на то, что, когда он проснётся, в голове будет что-то большее, чем пустые слова, раздающиеся там эхом.

+

[22:37] от **вонпиля**   
хён, я нашёл его   
[22:38] от **вонпиля**   
я нашёл тебе певца 

+

Он прислал снятое втихаря и трясущимися руками видео. Брайан проснулся в районе одиннадцати и сонно осмотрелся в поисках телефона, который мигал от уведомлений. Все они были от Вонпиля и буквально пестрели слишком жизнерадостными эмодзи и знаками восклицания.   
Он прислал видео, в котором был парень с гитарой. И это был его ответ.  
Брайан с открытым ртом смотрел, как камера фокусировалась. Записывал Вонпиль, на экране мелькнула его татуировка, пока он возился с телефоном.   
Парень, которого он снимал, пел, и его поймали на середине первого куплета. Песня была смутно знакомой, и хоть Брайан не мог вспомнить её название, распознал по набирающей обороты и спадающей каденции. Парень уверенно бренчал на гитаре, его скользящие по струнам пальцы знали, что делать, из-за бесконечных часов практики.  
Но что явно завладело вниманием Брайана, так это голос. Он звучал как мёд, буквально стекал, был не сладким, не воздушным, где-то посередине. Как сироп.  
Он подходил.   
“... что придёт беда. Эй, что ты… ты что, снимаешь?”  
Брайан увидел, как парень на видео встревожился. Песня резко оборвалась, когда он заметил телефон Вонпиля, направленный в его сторону, и парень нахмурился.  
‒ А, хён, нет, ‒ запнулся пойманный с поличным Вонпиль. ‒ Я просто…  
‒ Не лги мне, ‒ парень закатил глаза. ‒ И давай сюда. ‒ Он подошёл ближе, Брайан увидел отблеск позолоченной оправы очков и прядь светлых волос, прежде чем телефон перешёл в другие руки, и видео закончилось. Экран погас. 

+

[01:53] **вонпилю**   
кто он  
[02:05] от **вонпиля**   
друг  
выпустился год назад  
работает диджеем на радиостанции  
написать ему?  
[02:06] **вонпилю**   
ага  
как его зовут?  
[02:08] от **вонпиля**   
джехён  
[02:09] от **вонпиля**   
он споёт тебе

+

Пак Джехён, выпускник 2016 года вокального факультета и со второстепенной специальностью ‒ политологией, потому что любит дискутировать.  
По крайней мере, если верить твиттеру.   
Он работал диджеем на радиошоу под названием “Пропуск в музыку”. Шоу выходило по понедельникам и средам, но были записаны подкасты, и Брайан их слушал на повторе, пока писал.  
Музыка шла легко. Он удалил в песне всё, кроме основного бита, и написал новую мелодию, построенную вокруг голоса Джехёна. Брайан слушал, как Джехён хвалебно отзывался о новом альбоме Нелл и высказывал своё мнение относительно дерьма и двойных стандартов в к-поп индустрии, и писал аккорды, которые могли бы звучать так, как если бы он слушал его напрямую. Представлял, как музыка бы звучала на языке Джехёна, как его губы проговаривали бы каждую букву и смягчали бы стук, паузу. Стук, паузу.  
Ему казалось, что голос подходит.  
Звучало правильно. 

+

‒ Итак. Ты композитор.  
‒ Именно. ‒ Брайан смотрел на севшего Джехёна. Тот был высоким, выше Брайана, и возвышался над всеми посетителями кафе, где они договорились встретиться. Он пришёл в поношенной толстовке и спортивных штанах, и Брайан чувствовал себя расфуфыренным в кожанке и лучших джинсах, что у него имелись.   
Его можно было осудить, но Брайан должен был произвести хорошее впечатление. Ему было необходимо, чтобы Джехён спел.  
‒ Вонпиль сказал, что у тебя проблемы с песней, ‒ он ухмыльнулся поверх чашки кофе ‒ какой-то очень дорогой и мудрёно приготовленный заказ, от которого у баристы аж глаза на лоб полезли. Брайан сделал глоток своего обычного американо и заставил себя расслабиться.   
‒ Были, ‒ поправил он. ‒ Были проблемы. С песней уже всё в порядке, просто надо, чтобы её спели.   
‒ И здесь вступаю я?  
‒ И здесь вступаешь ты, ‒ кивнул Брайан. ‒ Не мог бы ты прийти в студию в пятницу? Знаю, что без предупреждения, но дедлайн в воскресенье. И, само собой, я заплачу…  
‒ Воу, чувак, погоди, ‒ рассмеялся Джехён, и у его глаз образовались морщинки. И о, подумал Брайан. О нет. ‒ Дай сначала услышать песню, ладно? Мне надо знать, смогу ли я её спеть.   
‒ Сможешь, ‒ ответил Брайан, потому что он всю песню построил с мыслью о том, что петь её будет именно Джехён, убедившись, что песня будет подходить ему точно так же, как и он ‒ песне. И затем осознал, что это наверняка был не лучший ответ. ‒ В смысле, да, конечно. Если хочешь послушать, она есть на телефоне. Петь надо только партии с фортепиано.  
‒ Лан, давай её сюда, ‒ махнул руками Дже и фыркнул, когда Брайан поспешно потянулся за телефоном.  
Их пальцы соприкоснулись, когда Брайан протянул телефон, и его вновь накрыло ранее охватившим чувством. Джехён вставил свои наушники и включил песню прежде, чем Брайан успел даже задуматься о том, что произошло с ним.  
Брайан наблюдал за Джехёном, старался понять, нравится ли ему, споёт ли он, но тот оставался невозмутим. И только когда последняя нота угасла, Джехён отложил телефон и взглянул ему в глаза.  
‒ Хорошо звучит, ‒ сказал он. ‒ Лирика написана?  
‒ Да, ‒ выдохнул Брайан и растёкся по стулу. Он споёт. Джехён споёт ему. Брайан почувствовал, что вновь может ясно мыслить. ‒ Слова, ага, есть.  
‒ Отлично, ‒ хмыкнул Джехён, улыбаясь шире. ‒ Тогда до пятницы?  
‒ Да. ‒ кивнул он. ‒ Так рано, как только сможешь.  
‒ Как на счёт девяти? - спросил Джехён. ‒ Тебя устроит?   
‒ Конечно, ‒ согласился Брайан. У него будет достаточно времени заняться лирикой ещё раз. Она была, Брайан не солгал, но он чувствовал, что может лучше. Теперь, когда он знал, что голос, который рисовал в воображении, будет в его песне, чувствовал, что ему необходимо было постараться ещё больше.  
‒ Я напишу адрес, если дашь свой номер.  
Джехён остановил проходящего мимо официанта и попросил ручку. Он снял колпачок зубами и потянулся в его сторону через стол.  
‒ Давай сюда, ‒ потребовал он сквозь сжатые зубы, голос глухо звучал из-за колпачка. Он взял Брайана за руку, повернул в свою сторону ладонь и нагнул её вниз, царапая что-то на запястье. ‒ Мой номер.  
Застигнутый врасплох Брайан уставился на него в ответ.  
‒ Увидимся завтра, ‒ кратко ответил Джехён. Он помахал на прощание, улыбнулся на ошалевшее выражение лицо Брайана в последний раз и ушёл. Вот так просто.   
‒ Увидимся, ‒ ответил тот в пустоту.   
Убедившись, что Джехёна не видно, он повернул руку, увидел чёрные чернила на запястье и тёр цифры, пока они начали размазываться.  
Он сохранил номер под именем “Джехён, певец”.  
Для песни.

+

‒ Ты говорил, у тебя есть лирика.  
‒ Есть, ‒ проворчал Брайан. Дже ‒ тот настоял, потому что Джехён звучит слишком формально, и Брайан был с этим согласен, ‒ поднял бровь.  
‒ Чувак, это звучит как диалог из ромкома, ‒ рассмеялся он. ‒ Да ладно. Где настоящие слова?  
‒ Это и есть настоящие слова. ‒ Брайан пробежался рукой по волосам, стараясь не дергать себя. Дже уже тридцать минут сидел у него в студии, двадцать из которых он был разбит. ‒ Просто спой так, пожалуйста. Мне надо наслоить твой голос поверх музыки.   
‒ Я не могу петь это. ‒ Дже наморщил нос и пнул его ногу. ‒ Это ужасно.  
‒ Ты сказал, что споёшь мне, ‒ нахмуренный Брайан развернулся на стуле и уставился на Дже, который уставился на него в ответ.  
‒ Это было до того, как я узнал, что твои представления о любви ограничиваются малобюджетными голливудскими фильмами и дерьмовыми корейскими дорамами.  
‒ Чего ты от меня хочешь? ‒ допытывался Брайан. ‒ Изменить слова? Написать новые?  
‒ Ну да.   
‒ Чёрт возьми, ‒ пробормотал Брайан себе под нос. Дже умудрился его услышать и рассмеялся. Он вздохнул и попытался ещё раз. ‒ Мне надо закончить это к утру воскресенья, вместе с записью вокала, миксованием звука, названием альбома… просто, пожалуйста, спой чёртову песню так, как она есть.   
Само собой, Дже его проигнорировал.   
‒ Думаю, ‒ начал он, ‒ тебе нужен перерыв.   
‒ Боже, разве ты не слышал, что я только что сказал…  
‒ Слышал. Расслабься, чувак. Именно поэтому мне кажется, что тебе надо остыть. ‒ Дже поднялся, переместился поближе к Брайану и дёрнул его за рукав. ‒ Вставай, мы уходим. Ты не можешь написать песню о любви, заперев себя в стенах студии.   
‒ Что ты вообще знаешь о любовных песнях, ‒ огрызнулся Брайан, но всё равно поднялся. Он знал Дже меньше дня, но уже понимал, что тот не отступит. Лучше уж поступиться тем, чего он хочет и надеяться, что он споёт, когда прекратит таскать его по городу.  
‒ Побольше твоего, это точно, ‒ рассмеялся Дже. Он накинул пиджак, надел кроссовки и махнул Брайану, чтобы он поторапливался. ‒ А теперь вперёд. И возьми с собой кошелёк!  
‒ Зачем? ‒ спросил было Брайан, а затем подумал, что лучше бы ему не знать.  
‒ Увидишь, ‒ ухмыльнулся Дже. И выскользнул за двери.

+

Поезд грохотал, двигаясь вперёд. Дже вытянул ноги вперёд, на середину вагона, и скрестил лодыжки. Он отстукивал ногами знакомый ритм. Стук, пауза. Стук, пауза.   
Брайан наблюдал, как за треснувшим окном проносился грязный подземный туннель. Он не знал, куда они направляются, как и Дже, наверняка. Тот попросил выбрать цвет, заставил заплатить за билеты и запрыгнул в первый прибывший на платформу поезд.   
Брайан потянулся за телефоном и подключил наушники. Он выбрал новую песню, намереваясь прослушать её еще раз, пока есть время, потому что, несмотря на перерывы, которые, по утверждению Дже, были ему необходимы, дедлайн подбирался всё ближе.  
Его запястье накрыла рука прежде, чем он нажал на плэй.   
‒ Не надо, ‒ сказал Дже. У него была крепкая и решительная хватка. ‒ Мы почти на месте.  
Брайан повернулся в его сторону, и тут поезд выехал наверх. Лучи солнца проскользнули в вагон, переломившись о стекло окна и попали на оправу очков Дже.   
Брайан убрал телефон, вытянул ноги вперёд и начал отбивать ритм.  
Стук, пауза. Стук, пауза.

+

‒ Неплохо, да?  
Брайан кивнул. Старенький музыкальный магазинчик был втиснут между прачечной и китайским рестораном. Он был маленьким, практически спрятан, построен из кирпичной кладки и дерева, выглядел уютно и гостеприимно.   
‒ Эй, Доун-а! ‒ крикнул Дже, когда они вошли внутрь. Кажется, он бывал тут и прежде. Это стало ясно, когда они поздоровались с темноволосым парнем: тот тепло улыбнулся Дже и смущённо ‒ Брайану.  
‒ Я постоянно прихожу сюда за музыкой, ‒ сказал Дже, ведя Брайана вглубь магазина, где деревянный пол переходил в шерстяной ковёр, а стены были завешаны полками, до краёв заполненными виниловыми пластинками, которые уже покрылись пылью. ‒ Однажды наткнулся на это место, и с тех пор, не переставая, захожу.  
‒ Смотри ‒ Дже передал Брайану пластинку. ‒ Это одна из моих любимых. Не из-за музыки ‒ я не фанат джаза, если честно, ‒ но этот человек определённо был.   
Брайан присмотрелся. Обложка вся была испещрена пентаграммами, а поверх красными чернилами были написаны ноты. Брайан скользил по ним пальцем и буквально слышал аккорды в своей голове.   
‒ Это песня, ‒ осознал он. ‒ Кто-то написал целую песню прямо на этом альбоме и просто...  
‒ Оставил её тут, да. ‒ Дже пожал плечами, забрал у Брайана альбом и вернул его на место. Спрятал песню.  
‒ Почему? ‒ спросил Брайан.  
‒ Почему бы и нет? ‒ Дже широко улыбнулся и да.   
Почему бы и нет.

+

‒ Однажды, ‒ рассмеялся Дже. ‒ Однажды мы получили звонок? У нас была рубрика, где ты мог позвонить, заказать песню и посвятить её кому-то. И вот нам позвонила девушка и сказала, что она пытается найти парня, которого встретила в баре. Они понравились друг другу, но она не спросила его номер, они действительно друг другу понравились, она продолжала настаивать, поэтому мы поставили песню, под которую они танцевали в ту ночь в надежде, что он услышит и позвонит.  
‒ И? ‒ подгонял Брайан, когда Дже затих. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к полке, и вертел в руках пару-тройку альбомов. Его внимание было полностью сосредоточено на Дже, который ухмыльнулся, увидев его взгляд. Он пожал плечами и сказал:  
‒ Ничего. Ты ожидал, что парень позвонит?  
‒ Я… ‒ Брайан запнулся и нахмурился. ‒ А не позвонил?  
‒ Конечно, нет. ‒ Дже закатил глаза. ‒ Каковы шансы случайного парня слушать нашу станцию как раз тогда, когда позвонила девушка? Ничего не произошло, она поблагодарила нас и повесила трубку. Мы поставили другую песню.   
‒ И всё?  
‒ И всё. 

+

Посреди дня Дже проголодался и неутомимо ныл об этом, пока Брайан не согласился ему купить что-нибудь. Они попрощались с Доуном и направились в китайский ресторанчик, чтобы разделить тарелку холодной лапши.   
Еда была ужасна, в отличие от компании, но Брайан думал, что, в конце концов, оно того стоило. Дже спёр последний кусочек прямо с палочек Брайана и открыто рассмеялся, а Брайан уставился так, будто не мог поверить своим глазам. Его смех был текучим и звучал как недостающая нота в законченном аккорде. Брайан подумал, что наверняка мог бы написать целый альбом из одного этого звука. Подумал, что наверняка стоит это сделать.   
‒ Что в твоём? ‒ спросил Дже. Нижняя губа была усеяна крошками печенья, и Брайану пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы не потянуться и не смахнуть их.   
‒ Угадай. ‒ Брайан самодовольно ухмыльнулся, когда Дже надул губы.   
‒ Давай, я поделился своим предсказанием, ‒ давил он и помахал клочком бумаги, который едва не съел, укусив печенье с предсказанием. ‒ Скажи, что у тебя.  
‒ Угадай.  
‒ Ладно, засранец. ‒ Дже пристально уставился на него. На лбу на мгновение образовались складки от размышлений и сразу же исчезли, когда сказал: ‒ Ага! Понял. Тебя собьет машина через… ‒ он посмотрел на телефон, ‒ двадцать минут, ты умрёшь, и никто тебе не поможет, потому что ты засранец.   
‒ Довольно специфично, как для печенья с предсказанием, ‒ рассмеялся Брайан.  
‒ Думаешь? ‒ хмыкнул Дже. ‒ Мне кажется, звучит вполне себе. В любом случае, нам пора. Уже поздно.  
Брайан кивнул, оставил несколько купюр, покрывающих счёт за двоих, и накинул пиджак.  
Предсказание он оставил там же, на столе. В нём не было ничего такого, что он не знал. 

+

Иногда то, что ты ищешь, находится прямо перед тобой. 

+

На обратном пути Дже уснул, зевнув пару раз, и уютно замотался в свою толстовку. Он устал, это было видно по тому, как непроизвольно закрывались его глаза.  
Едва Брайан собрался что-то сказать, Дже прислонился головой к окну и задремал. Закрыл глаза и отключился.   
Брайан продолжал наблюдать за ним и, воспользовавшись возможностью, достал наушники и включил трек. В горле застряли слова, а предложения буквально замерли под кончиками пальцев, под кожей, в ожидании выплеснуться на бумагу. И сейчас Брайан просто позволил им там быть.   
Когда поезд подскочил на дороге, голова Дже оказалась у Брайана на плече. Тот обнял Дже за плечи и притянул ближе к себе. И, кажется, его сердце отбивало  
Стук, пауза. Стук, пауза. 

+

На станции они пожелали друг другу доброй ночи.  
‒ Увидимся завтра? ‒ спросил Дже перед уходом. Что значило: теперь тебе лучше?  
‒ Увидимся завтра, ‒ ответил Брайан и наблюдал, как Дже удаляется прочь, прежде чем тот свернул за угол и исчез.   
А затем Брайан пошёл домой и начал писать.  
Что значило: кажется, я понял.

+

К субботнему утру на щеке Брайана отпечатались следы клавиатуры, потому что он опять уснул за рабочим столом и на листе с законченной лирикой. Изо рта неприятно пахло.  
Дже постучался и вошёл в студию с двумя чашками кофе в руках и слишком широкой как для столь раннего утра улыбкой. Брайан передал ему лист.  
‒ Итак? ‒ спросил он, когда Дже закончил читать. В его горле будто что-то застряло. Ему было трудно нормально дышать, потому что, если это опять не сработает, Брайану остаётся просто сдаться.   
‒ Хмм, ‒ хмыкнул Дже. Брайан сглотнул, а его лёгкие пылали огнём. ‒ Хммм, ‒ повторил он.  
‒ Так ты споёшь или нет? ‒ не выдержал Брайан. Он впивался ногтями в джинсы, оставляя царапины и красные следы на ногах. ‒ Споёшь?  
‒ Спою, ‒ улыбнулся Дже. ‒ Это спою.  
Брайан выдохнул. Вдохнул.  
Ладно. Так вот как оно должно было быть.

+

Она записывали песню всю субботу. Дже пару раз прогнал песню самостоятельно, чтобы ознакомиться со словами и ритмом, поработать над произношением. Потом он надел наушники и проскользнул в комнату для записи.   
Когда Брайан дал отмашку, он закрыл глаза, а Дже начал петь. Песня была медленной, но Дже пел так, будто бежал. Его голос то поднимался, то падал вместе с мелодией, преследуя песню, как люди следуют за своими возможностями. Может, в это время, может, в этот раз, может, эта любовь.   
Когда песня закончилась, Брайан поймал взгляд Дже, ярко и легко улыбнулся, и сказал:  
‒ Ещё раз.  
И опять Дже пел. Брайан только мог продолжать погоню.

+

Брайан вручил законченную версию альбома за несколько минут до дедлайна.  
Профессор Шин довольно улыбнулась, когда Брайан буквально влетел в её офис, чтобы успеть вовремя.  
После того, как Дже ушёл, Брайан остаток ночи редактировал, миксовал, накладывал слои и снова редактировал, расставлял всё на свои места и время, заканчивал подготовку. У него получилось ‒ едва в срок, но получилось.   
Из-за этого он проснулся поздно, от отчаянно названивающего последние полчаса Вонпиля, который пытался разбудить к назначенному времени. Брайан в спешке записал песни на новый диск, отправил цифровую копию профессору, а затем как безумный помчался через весь университет в её кабинет.  
‒ Ёнхён, ‒ поприветствовала она его. ‒ Ты вовремя.   
Брайан пыхтел, стараясь выровнять дыхание.   
‒ Прошу прощения, ‒ выпалил он. ‒ Я принес. Вот. ‒ Он пытался унять дрожь в руках, передавая диск.  
Профессор Ши взглянула на него и подняла бровь.  
‒ Уверен, что принёс тот диск? ‒ спросила она. ‒ На нём написано “Первая попытка”.   
‒ Ага, ‒ кивнул Брайан. ‒ Всё верно. Это ээ, название альбома.  
‒ Первая попытка? ‒ переспросила она с любопытством, но не стала допытываться. ‒ С нетерпением жду увидеть, что же ты добавил. Надеюсь, это было не слишком сложное задание?   
‒ Я… ‒ начал Брайан, и невозможно было не подумать о Дже, когда он сказал: ‒ Нет, не было. Не в конце.  
‒ Хорошо, ‒ улыбнулась профессор Шин. ‒ Оценки будут через неделю. Удачи, Ёнхён.   
‒ Спасибо.  
Брайан поклонился и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Первая попытка. Пусть она будет первой среди многих.  
+  
[11:24] от **вонпиля**   
НУ  
КАК ВСЁ ПРОШЛО???  
КАКАЯ ОЦЕНКА  
[12:08] **вонпилю**   
!!!!!!!  
[12:09] от **вонпиля**   
И ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ  
ХЁН  
[12:10] от **вонпиля**   
ХЁН ЧТО ТАМ   
[12:11] **вонпилю**   
[изображение]  
[12:12] от **вонпиля**   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

+

‒ Сто процентов, да? ‒ улыбнулся Дже. Его улыбка стала шире и ярче, когда он посмотрел на огромную красную сотню, отпечатанную прямо поверх имени Брайана. ‒ Обращайся.   
‒ Ой, да ну тебя, ‒ рассмеялся Брайан и добродушно пихнул Дже в плечо. ‒ Я сделал всю работу. А ты всего лишь спел одну песню.   
‒ Извините, ‒ возмутился Дже. ‒ Я спел Песню. Напомни ещё раз, что там сказала профессор? ‒ спросил он, выискивая отзыв профессора. ‒ Исключительное совершенство, ‒ начал он пафосно зачитывать. ‒ Лирика последней песни искренняя и отражает сложность той простой любви, о которой нечасто говорят в наше время. Музыкальное доказательство того, что любовь не должна быть главной в жизни, что она находит отражение в её моментах и всегда появляется в наименее ожидаемое время. Воистину великолепно.   
‒ Вроде так и было, ‒ засмеялся Брайан, потянулся за говяжьим рулетом в тарелке Дже и яростно начал жевать. Дже предупреждающе посмотрел на него.   
‒ Немного вычурно, ‒ прокомментировал он. ‒ Сложность простоты. Что это вообще значит.   
‒ Чёрт его знает, ‒ пожал плечами Брайан. Дже так громко фыркнул, что едва не поперхнулся колой, которую собирался было проглотить, но вместо этого забрызгал ею всю студию.  
‒ Прелестно, хён.  
‒ Заткнись. Ты всё равно меня любишь.  
‒ Даже не знаю, за что, ‒ хмыкнул Брайан и лупил Дже по рукам до тех пор, пока тот не сдался и не разрешил ему закинуть на себя ноги.   
‒ Засранец, ‒ пыхтел Дже, но от улыбки на его губах это звучало мягче. Нежнее.  
Брайан закрыл глаза, лёг головой на подлокотник и позволил звукам чавканья Дже заполнить себя. В итоге, он сказал:  
‒ Эй, хён.  
‒ Что? ‒ проворчал Дже. Брайан услышал, как он положил палочки и почувствовал, как прогнулся диван, когда Дже повернулся в его сторону.  
Брайан ухмыльнулся.  
‒ Споёшь мне?  
‒ Я что тебе, чёртово радио? ‒ огрызнулся Дже, но звучал абсолютно беззлобно. Брайан чувствовал, как тот сдерживался, и мог нарисовать в воображении любящую и недоверчивую улыбку, которая расцветала на его губах.   
‒ Ну, давай, ‒ рассмеялся Брайан и пнул Дже ещё раз. Тот вздохнул. ‒ Всего один раз, ‒ попросил Брайан. ‒ Спой мне.  
‒ Ладно, ‒ смягчился Дже. ‒ Ладно. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я спел?  
‒ Что угодно, ‒ ответил Брайан, потому что на самом деле был только один вариант. ‒ Любую песню, которую ты только захочешь. 

+

Девятый трек: бит начался с ударов ноги по дивану. Звучало как стук, пауза. Стук, пауза. Но там был не только он, потому что Брайан отмочил шутку, когда они записывались, смех Дже водой полился через колонки и эхом прокатился по комнате.   
Позже, когда Брайан работал над записями, он наткнулся на эту версию песни и оставил смех Дже звучать вместе с первыми битами трека, чтобы песня начиналась не так тихо и как-то иначе.  
Как-то лучше.


End file.
